


Heartbeat

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Murcielago (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Kuroko/Chiyo hinted, Maritombola Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: Kuroko slices and cuts.Her pulse doesn't quicken.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 20 della maritombola: Calma (Calm)
> 
> In the 4th volume, it's said that when Kuroko kills her heartbeat doesn't change, so here we are.

_Tu tum_ , her heart beats. _Tu tum._

Kuroko slices and cuts. She skins. The knife in her hand sinks in the flash and tears it apart, blood dripping.  
She can smell it, she always could. The early stage of decomposition. He’s not even dead and he’s already starting to rot.  
She doesn’t keep count, but nonetheless, she knows it’s her 715th.  
“Hands up” they shout and she plunges the knife in the man’s throat again. It’s useless. He’s already dead.  
She dodges a bullet, then another one. They’re yelling and shouting. She considers killing every policeman in the room. That would bring the count up to 732. She considers running, throwing herself through the window, letting her fate in the hands of her good luck.  
She puts her red-stained hands up, dropping the knife on the floor, and smirks. “Calm down, boys, I’m all yours.”  
She surrenders, just for a change.

 _Tu tum._ 70 bpm.

 

 

 _Tu tum_ , her heart beats. _Tu tum._

Kuroko slices and cut. The flesh opens under her skilled hand, tearing apart the entrails. It’s been killed only two hours ago and it’s already starting to rot. She covers the smell with soy sauce and sesame, dancing confident with the pan, not allowing the fish to cook a second more than necessary.  
She takes the dishes in her hand and serves them to her family. A cute and crazy driver. A nine years old serial killer. A beautiful sword fighter involved with the mob.  
She thinks it could be worse. (She also thinks it couldn’t be better).  
Chiyo smiles when she hands the plates and Kuroko salivate at the thought of savoring her flesh, sprawling her on the bed and licking her thighs. She wants to eat her, right now, but she can wait. She can savor the anticipation.

 _Tu tum_. 103 bpm.

Kuroko craves the quickening of her pulse.


End file.
